Midnight Lovers
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Ari goes for a walk at night to clear his head. A certain someone tags along StanAri


**I finally got this to post! YAY! Anyway... **

**I do not own OSK or any of the characters (I wish)**

* * *

It was a calm night in Tenel, the moon and stars were out and fireflies were dancing through the air. The whole town was quiet, all sleeping soundly. In the house that the overshadowed boy lived in was also quiet. Ari's whole family was sleeping soundly, not a sound was heard in it. Ari's adventure had ended months ago, the other members of the group had left on their own adventures, and the princess had gone off a long time ago. Ari always wondered what happened to her, but didn't really mind that she was gone. When she left, Stan showed up. Stan had asked to stay for a couple of days at Ari's house, for reasons untold. Stan currently shared a room with Ari, having a bed of his own.

While they were all sleeping, Ari woke up for some odd reason. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the dark room. He couldn't figure out why he woke up, but no matter how hard he tried he could not get back to sleep. He sighed and finally got out of bed. He silently made his way towards his dresser, trying not to wake the Evil King up. The fiery blond king mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over onto his side. Ari blinked over at him before shaking his head. It was hard to see Stan be an evil king when he hardly looked like it. Ari silently dressed into different clothes and slowly opened the door out of his room. He looked back at the sleeping Evil King before slipping out of the room, and out of the house.

* * *

Ari walked along the dusty path and stopped on the small bridge. He stood on it and looked around him, making sure that no ghosts were going to attack him. He silently hoped that all the ghosts would be gone since Stan had gained his powers. It confused him still, why Stan still hung around when he had all his powers. Stan never really told him why, he just said he needed to stay at his house for awhile. Not that Ari minded, but he still would like to know. He still didn't understand it, why would Stan want to hang around him? Ari was starting to confuse himself and sat down before he got dizzy. He looked down and looked at his reflection, seeing that the water was so calm it looked like a mirror. He stared down at his reflection before closing his eyes. Ari then felt a wave of tiredness hit him. He tried to stay awake, but he must have failed because he fell into a strange dream world.

* * *

Ari felt someone shake his shoulders as he came too. He sleepily opened his eyes to meet fiery gold ones. Ari, thinking it was a ghost, got startled and tried to get away.

And rolled off the edge of the bridge.

Luckily, the person who woke him was Stan. Stan had quickly grabbed Ari around the waist so he wouldn't fall off. Ari found himself in Stan's arms and could tell that he wasn't going to be let down. Stan was looking down at him with an unusual look on his face.

"Ari, why are you out here sleeping? I would have thought that your bed would be more comfortable." Ari could feel his face becoming hot and avoided Stan's gaze.

"Um... I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would go for a walk. I guess I fell asleep on accident..." Ari could feel Stan's gaze bore into him as he told why he was out here. Ari wasn't use to having Stan in his true form and it was quite uncomfortable. The fact that Stan was very good looking didn't help the matter either.

"Well that was stupid. There are still those pathetic excuses of monsters out here and could have taken advantage of your defenseless state. To add things up, you don't even have a weapon with you. I would have thought you'd know better." Ari had his head bowed and stared at his hands. What Stan had said was true. He should have brought a weapon along with him or at least stayed with in reach of the house. Ari sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I do know better and I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking at the time. I've had a lot on my mind..." When he looked up to meet Stan's eyes, he saw Stan looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A lot on your mind? Care to share this with me?" Ari started to regret what he had said on why he was out here and tried to explain.

"Er... Well..." Ari looked around and then looked up. "My what a beautiful night!" Stan blinked at his former slave before also looking up. It was true; there were no clouds out, so the stars and moon were out. Stan made a 'feh' sound and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Ari, you're too easily amused." Ari only laughed before realizing that he was still in Stan's arms. Blushing, Ari began to squirm.

"Uh, Stan? Could you let me down now?" Stan looked at him before an evil looking smile came to his face. Ari had a bad feeling as soon as Stan leaned in close to his face, his lips very close to his own.

"I don't know. Will you do something for me in return?" Ari's face was now beat red and didn't really know what to say. Stan's smile grew bigger after seeing this adorable reaction. "Tell you what. I'll let you down if... You give me a kiss." Ari's face turned another shade of red and his eyes wide.

_'What! D-did Stan just ask for a... Kiss?' _Ari blinked up at Stan, totally confused and his thoughts spinning around in his head. It took two minutes for Ari's head to finally stop spinning and try and think if this idea of Stan's was crazy or not. He admitted that he had feelings for the Evil King and that they grew on his journey. _'And those Love Fortunetellers didn't help at all.' _He thought as he looked back up at Stan. _'Either I agree or don't. If I do then I get to be on my own to feet again, but... If I don't agree then it might be a long time before I get let down from Stan's grip.' _Ari sighed and nodded to himself. "All right, I agree." Stan smiled and there was a strange glint in his gold eyes.

Before Ari could decide what it was, Stan had closed the gap between them and muffled the surprised gasp from him. The kiss wasn't deep, but then again it was Ari's first kiss. They both stayed like that for minutes, but it seemed like hours. When they parted, they both looked each other in the eyes before smiling. They then leaned back in for another kiss.

Somewhere in the small town of Tenel, a clock started to go off. It rang out twelve times before it was silent. It was now midnight.


End file.
